Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths
:This article is about the stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee''. For other uses, see Planet Zebes (Disambiguation) and Brinstar Depths (Disambiguation).'' Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths, also known as simply Brinstar Depths, is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It is somewhat loosely based on Kraid's Lair from the original Metroid. It returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the first time in sixteen years. As with the other returning stages, Brinstar Depths has been updated with high quality textures and more detail. Description , Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf battling in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The stage itself is a large roughly circular platform floating in the air over a huge pool of lava. The default position is fairly level, with a slight rise to the right and two slippery-topped pipe structures. A small platform floats above the left part. Below the rightmost pipe another small platform floats, and the underside of the stage consists of large stair steps, a rounded slope, and blocks resembling Koma. Various decorations from the Metroid games festoon the center of the stage, including a pulsating brain-like structure actually inside the stage. Several seconds after the fight starts, smoke and bursts of lava become visible, and Kraid rises up from the magma on either the left, center or right of the stage. He then does one of three animations (faces the camera and growls while lowering his head a little; lifts his head and rolls it back to a forward position while growling; and lifting his arms and rearing his head back and roaring, followed by snapping twice at the stage). He will then either rear back with his left arm raised while facing the stage and hitting the stage, slowly rotating it 60-90 degrees counterclockwise (he does this if he is on the right side of the screen), or he raises his right arm and throws his head back grandly, then swipes the stage sending it rotating clockwise (he does this if he is on the left side of the stage). If he is in the center, he will do either randomly. Kraid will then sink back into the lava, then rise again several seconds later to repeat the process, each time spinning the stage randomly left or right. Kraid's attacks will not hit the players or items on the stage. However, the rotations will dynamically change the field, and the players must constantly adapt to the new situations, and also be careful that they do not end up falling off of the stage. Tips (Ultimate) Brinstar Depths – "Kraid will attack from the center of the stage, and the platform will rotate. If Kraid attacks with his right arm, it will rotate clockwise. If he attacks with his left arm, then it rotates counter-clockwise." Music *Brinstar Depths (Melee) In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, any song from the Metroid series can be played on Brinstar Depths. Trivia *Whenever Ganondorf is fought in All-Star Mode, he appears here. *Because of the lack of any ledges to grab in Melee, Samus, Link, and Young Link may have an advantage over most characters on this stage thanks to their Grappling Beam, Hookshots, and Wall Jumps for an easier recovery. *Although the stage features lava, it is merely aesthetic, unlike other Metroid stages. A character who falls off the stage will reach the blast line and suffer a KO before ever touching the lava. *Although the stage does not return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, its titular theme returns for Planet Zebes: Brinstar (Brawl and 3DS) and Norfair (Wii U). Gallery SSBM Brinstar Depths Zoom Out.png|A zoom-out of the full area of Brinstar Depths in Melee Kraid-melee.jpg|Screenshot from the Melee official website Tobanai 240.jpg|Official screenshot of Kraid sinking back into the lava Link 360.jpg|Closeup of Kraid in Link's All-Star congratulations screen Melee kraid.png|Falco and Ganondorf battling on Brinstar Depths Brinstar Depths in SSB Ultimate.png|Screenshot from the Ultimate official website SSBU Brinstar Depths Koma.png|The underside of the stage in Ultimate, featuring a stack of Koma blocks Kraid in SSB Ultimate.png|Kraid about to strike the stage in Ultimate SSBU Dark Samus Screw Attack on Brinstar Depths.jpg|Dark Samus using the Screw Attack on Brinstar Depths External links *Stage Hazards video from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate website ru:Планета Зебес: Глубины Бринстара Category:Zebes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Multiplayer Levels